This invention relates to a platen cover for prevention of displacement of an original, and more particularly, to a platen cover for preventing displacement of an original in electrophotographic copiers or the like.
In electrophotographic copiers or the like, a platen cover is provided so that an original may be placed in intimate contact with a platen glass positioned in focus of an optical system. An elastic member is attached to the inside of the platen cover, that is, to the entire surface of the side which contacts an original, and generally a white sheet material is placed on the elastic member to provide full reflection and prevent black framing in copies of less than full-size originals. With such platen cover, however, when the original is placed on the platen glass and the platen cover is closed, wind pressure induced thereby frequently causes the original to be displaced, often resulting in off-center copying.
The present invention has been realized in view of the above, and it is an object of the invention to provide a platen cover, which is simple in construction but can prevent displacement of an original. According to the features of this invention, an elastic material preferably having a white surface has a raised portion on the side which contacts the original.